nightcrawlersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Nightingale
Liza Nightingale is the leader of the Pride Faction and founder of Nightcrawlers. She is currently gathering a group of Nightcrawlers from all around to confront the Daybreakers. Appearance Liza is a rather pale teen, standing at around average height for a ninteen-year-old when she isn't wearing high-heeled shoes. She has brunette hair that curls and reaches her shoulders when undone as well as a short fringe that fluffs about around her eyebrows. She usually wears her hair up in ponytails or buns, rarely leaving it out, and leaves two parts out to frame her face. Her eyes are a bright shade of blue, and usually appear bored or tired. Her usual clothes consists of black shirts and jeans, followed by Vans, but her most notable outfit is her black turtleneck, dark skinny jeans, and blue high tops. Her Nightcrawling attire is a plain white shirt with a brown vest and blue denim shorts, as well as a pair of sneakers. Located on her left shoulder is her purple Pride Faction tattoo, which is usually hidden until she goes out Nightcrawling. History Not much is known about Liza's history, more so about her reasons for starting the Nightcrawlers, but it has been rumoured that she'd dropped out of high school a few years back due to bullying and started the group as a way to prevent people from harming others without good reason. Not much else is known, other than that she's well-acquainted with Ash Fairchild and Adranora Bat, and any information about her family has been sealed away by her. Personality Liza has a semi-high and mighty personality, acting as though she were royalty and even going so far as to call those under her peasants. This side of her seems to agitate those around her, but a few people are shown not to mind very much. Despite her name for them, she cares for those working under her, even going into a rage when she finds out that Adranora had killed four of her Pride members. She makes it very clear that she'll exact revenge on anyone that harms her own, and it was also stated by Ash that she goes into a "vendetta-induced rage" until she finds the person or people who had harmed her group. Despite this, Liza still has a tolerable side that many can get along with. She sees things for what they are and likes to beat around the bush, sometimes using metaphores when addressing people she deems at her level of command. She acts rather motherly to those working beneath her, and would willingly go out of her way to help them in a pinch - so long as the pinch is Nightcrawler-related. It is also stated that she has a sort of OCD complex when it comes to how her office is set up, and Ash warned one of the newcomers that moving even one tiny thing in there would result in "her making sure you never do it again". It is also mentioned that she has a caffiene addiction, but to what extent this goes to is unknown. Faction, Abilities and Skills Liza is from the Pride Faction, as well as the very first member and leader of the group. Being a member of this Faction, she has certain abilities that can be used in both aggressive and defensive ways. Shadow Manipulation Being a member of the Pride Faction, Liza has the ability to bend nearby shadows to her will. She often uses them for evasive manouvers, and on occasion uses them to shield herself from attacks. This proves very handy when falling from great heights and running away from an uneven fight, granted the shadows shatter when damaged too much. Category:Nightcrawler Category:Pride Faction Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters